


Should've Known Better

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec knows he shouldn't... but that doesn't stop him from rising to the bait to prove that he can, especially when his siblings are the ones doing the baiting.





	Should've Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 8: Childhood (a/n - catch me casually editing this the day after to make Alec 13 because What Are Show Ages)

“I dare you!” Jace says, standing on the roof with Alec and Izzy. 

“Absolutely not,” Alec says, shaking his head. 

“Come on, that’s what the runes are for! There’s no way you should miss that jump if you have them activated,” Jace argues. 

“I am  _ not _ jumping that gap blindfolded. For starters, if I die then who will be left to follow the two of you around and stop you when you lose your _goddamn minds _ and want to try things like this,” Alec points out. He’s only just started swearing, but only around his siblings - he’s barely 13, after all, and his parents would likely put a silence rune over his mouth for the rest of his life if they ever overheard him speaking like this around the Institute. 

“Stop being so dramatic, Alec. I did it before you showed up, it’s  _ fine _ ,” Izzy says, arms crossed over her chest. 

“You did wha-- Jace! How could you let her do that?” Alec shouts, already sounding much older than he is. He sounds, he realizes with a dread he tries to ignore, like his parents. 

“Let her? I’m the one who dared her to! And I knew it’d be fine, because she’s lighter and faster than me, and if I made it then-” 

“By the Angel, why do I even bother,” Alec mutters, shaking his head and bringing his hand up to his forehead in exasperation. He’s silent for a moment and then, with reluctance, asks, “...so I’m the only one who hasn’t?” 

“Yup,” Izzy confirms. “But if you don’t think you  _ can _ ,” she adds with that perfect hint of a challenge to her tone that they all know will goad Alec into doing it. 

“Of course I  _ can _ do it,” Alec defends. “The point is that we  _ shouldn’t _ .” 

“Sounds like what someone who doesn't think he can make it would say,” Jace jumps in, and Izzy laughs. “It’s just us, and we’re not about to turn you in to mom and dad.”

Alec looks around to make sure they’re definitely alone up on the roof before sighing and holding out a hand. “Fine,” he huffs. “Give it to me.” 

“Yes!” Izzy cheers as Alec activates a few runes and Jace hands him the blindfold. After Alec puts it on Jace waves his hands in front of him a few times to make sure he can’t see before leading him to the ledge. 

Alec stands there, braced, feeling the wind in his hair and running a quick mental calculation of estimated wind speed, the boost from his runes, and the distance to the next building over. Then, he takes several slow, measured steps backward before steadying himself, taking a deep breath, and then taking off at a full run. 

He’s halfway across the gap when he hears “ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!” shouted from behind him in a tone that’s unmistakably his mother’s, causing him to nearly miss the ledge of the next building over when he instinctively starts to turn backwards toward in. He hits the ledge, slips, and has to catch it by his fingertips to keep from falling, scrambling onto the roof and tearing off the blindfold. 

One look at his mother’s face and he thinks it might have been better if he just fell after all. Izzy and Jace are  _ definitely _ going to pay for this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
